Kobieta mnie bije!
by ZJeM
Summary: Wiedział, że jej reakcja nie będzie należała do przyjemnych. Mimo wszystko, musiał z nią porozmawiać. Nawet jeśli miałoby się to skończyć gipsem na całym ciele.


**Uwaga: **_Percy Jackson_ i _Olimpijscy Herosi _- dzieci RR.

* * *

„_**Kobieta mnie bije!"**_

* * *

- Hej, Thalia… - Nie wiedzieć czemu ponad dwie setki półbogów postanowiły właśnie w tym momencie zamilknąć, więc jego ochrypłe powitanie rozbrzmiało donośnie w powietrzu.

- _Jakby to już nie było cholernie trudne… Teraz jeszcze wszyscy muszą się na mnie gapić?!_ - Luke westchnął z nutką zdenerwowania w głosie i utkwił spojrzenie w dziewczynie stojącej nieruchomo kilka metrów od niego. Thalia, wyprostowana dumnie w całej swojej krasie Łowczyni, patrzyła niewidzącym wzrokiem w próżnię gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem. Chłopak zrobił dwa nieśmiałe kroki w jej stronę.

- Posłuchaj, ja…

- _Hej, Thalia_? - Luke stanął jak wryty, słysząc jej cichy głos.

- _Hej, Thalia_?! - Dziewczyna podniosła głowę i utkwiła swoje przenikliwie niebieskie tęczówki w jego oczach. Niedobrze. Znał to spojrzenie. Ostatni raz widział je trzy lata wcześniej, na górze Orthys. Właśnie wtedy, kiedy walczyli na śmierć i życie. Przełknął ślinę. Thalia zaczęła zbliżać się do niego wolnym krokiem, poprawiając uchwyt na włóczni i muskając palcami bransoletkę, która natychmiast zmieniła się w tarczę. Chłopak mimowolnie się skrzywił. Twarz Meduzy na Egidzie lśniła w słońcu, a jej moc sprawiła, że herosi zaczęli odsuwać się od dwojga, formując coś na kształt zamkniętego ringu. Luke, zmuszając swoje skamieniałe nogi do ruchu, zdołał tylko uchwycić spojrzenie Leo i wysłać mu niewerbalny sygnał.

- _Na pewno?!_ - zdawała się pytać mina młodszego z chłopaków. Jeszcze w czasie podróży do Obozu Herosów ustalili plan awaryjny na wypadek gdyby Thalia nie była jednak skłonna go wysłuchać. Prawdopodobieństwo tego było po prostu zbyt duże, by je zignorować. Przez myśl Luke'a przemknęła gorzka satysfakcja ze spełnionej przepowiedni.

- _Tak, IDŹ! -_ odpowiedział mu skinieniem blondyn, krążąc teraz wokół areny jak osaczona zwierzyna, starając się nie potknąć o własne nogi i unikać morderczego spojrzenia Thalii.

- Wszystko co masz mi do powiedzenia to _Hej, Thalia_..? - wyszeptała, jej głos pełen jadu. Luke zmusił się, by spojrzeć jej w oczy, modląc się, żeby nie rozjuszyło jej to jeszcze bardziej. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć delikatną woń ozonu, a niebo zasnuły chmury.

_- Leo, pospiesz się! -_ ponaglił go w myślach. Wokół zapanowała grobowa cisza, nikt nie wydał z siebie nawet szmeru, obserwując ich dziwny taniec.

- Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłeś… Po wszystkim, co spieprzyłeś… - warknęła cicho. Luke poczuł ulgę, gdy dostrzegł kątem oka Leo niosącego jego miecz, Szerszeń.

- Myślisz… MYŚLISZ, ŻE MOŻESZ TAK PO PROSTU WRÓCIĆ, JAK GDYBY NIGDY NIC?! - krzyknęła i przypuściła atak.

- LUKE, ŁAP! - Leo rzucił mu broń w ostatniej chwili, by chłopak mógł odeprzeć brutalną szarżę dziewczyny. Blondyn odskoczył do tyłu i przyjął bardziej stabilną postawę. Thalia prychnęła.

- I co, pewnie dalej uważasz się za lepszego wojownika niż ja?! POKAŻĘ CI, JAK BARDZO SIĘ MYLISZ! - Niebo wydało z siebie niezadowolony pomruk, gdy dziewczyna nieskutecznie szukała luki w jego obronie.

- Ja… Pozwól mi..! Wytłumaczyć!" wydyszał Luke w przerwie między kolejnymi uderzeniami włóczni. Między jej końcem a ostrzem Szerszenia przeszła niewielka błyskawica.

- NIE MASZ CO SIĘ TŁUMACZYĆ, CASTELLAN! - krzyknęła, po raz kolejny próbując go dosięgnąć.

_- Cholera, muszę to skończyć, zanim dorzuci prawdziwą siłę tatusia! -_ Pot spływał mu po twarzy, gdy starał się nie uciec z bardzo niemęskim piskiem pod wpływem nieustannych spojrzeń Meduzy z tarczy i samej Thalii. (Właściwie nie wiedział, która przerażała go bardziej.) Walka niebezpiecznie się przedłużała, a żaden z obserwujących nie odważył się wejść między walczących. Kolejna szarża, kolejne odepchnięcie włóczni płazem miecza. Oboje dyszeli lekko, gdy Luke z przerażeniem dostrzegł, że jego ruchy zaczynały robić się coraz bardziej niepewne, a to, że wciąż miał głowę na karku, było raczej kwestią szczęśliwego przypadku, niż prezentowanych przez niego umiejętności. W końcu Thalia skumulowała wszystkie pozostałe jej siły i przypuściła ostateczny atak. Serce mu zamarło, gdy poczuł, jak Szerszeń wyślizguje mu się z ręki, a potem usłyszał, jak miecz upada z brzękiem na jakiś kamień. Thalia błyskawicznie obróciła w dłoni włócznię i zadała mu mocny cios drzewcem prosto w pierś. Chłopak stracił równowagę i upadł z łoskotem na ziemię. _Deja vu?_ Zanim zdążył przyzwyczaić się do nowej pozycji i wszechobecnego bólu, Thalia odrzuciła broń i odwołała Egidę, a następnie przygwoździła go własnym ciałem do gruntu. Luke poczuł brutalne szarpnięcie i zorientował się, że to ona chwyciła jego koszulkę i zbliżyła jego twarz do swojej.

- I co..? - wyszeptała. - Dalej masz mi coś do powiedzenia..? - Choć wiedział, że nie było to zbyt bezpieczne dla jego zdrowia i życia położenie, Luke o mały włos nie zachichotałby jak mała dziewczynka. Ostatni raz byli tak blisko… przed Wzgórzem Herosów? Mimochodem licząc jej piegi, nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, jak mógł odzwyczaić się od tego poczucia, poczucia, że znowu jest w domu.

- Nic? - z zamyślenia wyrwało go jej ciche warknięcie. - Żadnych wyznań? Zwierzeń? Nie chcesz mi już nic…

- Kocham cię.

Thalia zamarła i wyprostowała się. Cisza wręcz krzyczała, gdy czas zdawał się zatrzymać w oczekiwaniu na jej reakcję. W końcu drgnęła i poprawiła chwyt na jego koszulce. Uniosła go delikatnie z ziemi i spojrzała mu w oczy, jej własne o nieodgadnionym wyrazie. Po chwili powietrze przeszył stłumiony łomot, gdy jej lewa pięść zetknęła się boleśnie z jego żuchwą, odrzucając jego głowę do tyłu.

- To… - powiedziała zimno - Za spapranie mi, i tak już niezbyt różowego, życia. A to… - Mimo oszołomienia, Luke poczuł, jak jej ręce unoszą go za tkaninę na obolałej piersi. Z trudem obrócił głowę, by poczuć, jak coś miękkiego wpija mu się w usta, a po chwili zorientować się z zaskoczeniem, że to Thalia go całuje. Pocałunek był łapczywy i pełen skrywanej przez te wszystkie lata tęsknoty. Powieki Luke'a opadły, gdy wypełniło go błogie uczucie szczęścia, a jego słone od cienkiej strużki krwi usta same odnalazły odpowiedni rytm. W końcu oderwali się od siebie, a Thalia puściła wreszcie jego koszulkę. Twarz Luke'a przybrała niezbyt inteligentny wyraz spełnienia, a na jej ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech.

- A to... - zaczęła znowu, nutka rozbawienia, której tak mu brakowało, obecna w jej głosie - A to, bo też cię kocham, draniu - Wyszczerzyła zęby i pomogła mu wstać, gdy Leo zaczął nakłaniać innych obozowiczów do śpiewania jakichś weselnych szlagierów.

- Przepraszam, że spuściłam ci taki łomot... - szepnęła mu do ucha, gdy herosi zaczęli kierować się w stronę amfiteatru, gdzie mieli poznać historię przybyłej dziewiątki. Luke ścisnął jej dłoń.

- Nie ma sprawy, należało mi się - uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej.

- Ale wiesz co..? - zaczęła z buntowniczym błyskiem w oku. - To było całkiem przyjemne doświadczenie... Może będziemy robić to częściej? - zapytała ze słodką miną.

Luke spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, po czym zwrócił się do idących przed nimi przyjaciół - Ludzie, kobieta mnie bije! Annabeth, zrób coś!

Thalia roześmiała się. - Ty nie jesteś do końca normalny, prawda? - zapytała, chwytając się za przeponę. Luke wyszczerzył zęby.

- I za to mnie kochasz, prawda? - Dziewczyna złapała w końcu oddech i wtuliła się w jego bok.

- A żebyś wiedział... - mruknęła.

* * *

**ZJeM, 14.09.13**

* * *

**Od ZJeM:**

Kurde, znowu fluff... Ale Luthalia nie ma go za dużo, należy im się! ;)

Tytuł to niezamierzony (bo powiedziała mi o tym dopiero M) cytat z "Seksmisji", czyt. filmu, którego nigdy nie oglądałam. XD

O, ale zgranie tematyczne. Łowczynie ze swoim cholernym feminizmem nie są wiele lepsze od kobiet z tego filmu. Taką fajną robotę mają, to muszą mieć ten idiotyczny celibat. Już cię nie lubię, Artemido! ;P

Btw, akcja dzieje się po zamknięciu Wrót Śmierci i powrocie z Luke'iem, mój wymarzony happy end (napisane przed "Domem Hadesa"). ;)

Acha, tutaj Luke i Thalia mają w poważaniu opinie innych Łowczyń (zupełnie tak jak ja! ;P).

Poza tym nie mam pojęcia, ilu herosów mają razem oba obozy, strzelałam. XD

I tak, Luke jest tu mięczakiem, ale trudno. XD Tu mu to pasuje. ;)

DZIĘKI ZA PRZECZYTANIE!


End file.
